That Girl
by smileyboo101
Summary: In the 1950's Butch Jojo was the most eligible bachelor in Townsville, along with his brothers. He was a complete womanizer and wasn't ashamed of it, but when he runs into the one he can't have, he goes to great lengths. But how far will he go? How far is far enough?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! ENJOY _Song; Serial Killer- Lana Del Rey_**

* * *

I walked into the club, it was full of women. Flappers, showgirls, they had many names but they were women. All the same. That's what I was here for, to celebrate. Celebrate a special occasion with my brothers, the gentlmen's club semed to be the best place. As I took a seat with the fellas, ladies quickly flocked over. Blondes and burnettes galore. They all seemed to know who I was...

"Mr. Jojo, is there anything I can get for you?"

"No I'm fine for right now, darling" Yes. I'm Butch Jojo, most eligible bachleor in Townsville, along with my brothers Brick and Boomer. We have the best life, money power and women. I got everything I wanted but not what I needed. I need someone to share my hapiness with, every women I meet is ready to hop in bed. Not that I'm complaining, it's just...I want more out of life. I need someone to love.

"What are you mopping about now?" Brick was sitting next to me, preparing for the show. He was the brains of us three. Always one step ahead of everyone else, a valuable tactic in our line of business.

"I'm not mopping, Brick. Just thinking"

"You can't lie to us. You've been like this for a while, should we be concerned?" Boomer was just looks, but don't let them fool you. He's very manipulative. Another useful tactic in our line of business..

"No you should not be concerned, I'm fine. Let's leave our worries and enjoy tonight" Just as I said that a young lady wearing a tight golden shiny dress, placed drink on our table.

"Complimentary drinks form the owner, he says he hopes you enjoy the show" SHe walks off without another word. My brother and I all look at each other in confusion but accepted the drinks.

"Toast to making the biggest deal of our histroy" Brick rose his drink and touched them with ours before downing it with one gulp.

I was about to make another toast, until I was interrupted by someone on stage. "Gentlemen, we have a very selective girls playing tonight. Please give her a hand, Ms. BC" The curtain seperate to reveal the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I can't even come up with any words right now to describe her. The other men in the club, began to whistle and howl at her. She was beautiful and deserved noting but respect. That means alor, coming from the womanizer of the group. I've had my share of woman, but I would drop them all to have her. She was a sight to see, yet there was something about her. She held this essence that was strong willed, yet she looked so delicate and carefree... As if I couldn't get enough of her, she began to open her mouth and sing...

_Wish I may, wish I might. _

_Find my one true love tonight do you think that he, Could be you?_

As if that line was sung for the men in the room, they began to hoot and holler along with more whistling and howling.. But i couldn't help but wonder, could it be me? Then theband started to join in, on her song. Her body began to pove to the music an my eyes were following alone. Her wore this long sparkly forrest green dress with pearls around her neck. Her hair was shoulder-length and curled at the ends. Her eyes...Her eyes are what got me. Her eyes were the most beautiful green I've seen. MOst girls around these parks, don't have green eyes... I wonder where she's from?

_If I pray really tight, get into a fake bar fight. While I'm walking down, the avenue._  
_If I lay really quiet, I know that what I do isn't right. I can't stop what I, love to do._

As if he voice wasn't alrady beautiful, she hit the most heavenly high note, which made everyone go wide. Even me. Soon she made her way down the stair, walking through the tables full of guy, giving some winks along the way. Then she came to my table, giving my brother and I a little but more attention... She swept her hand of Boomers cheek and he blushed, lightly. So childish. She lifted Brick's chin with her finger, and got close to his face. HIs eyes widen with slight admiration. Then she came to me.

_So I murder love in the night. Watching them fall one by one they fight. Do you think you'll Love me too, ooh, ooh?_

She sat in my lap, laced her arms around my neck, looked directly into my eyes and sang to me.. Before I could grasp this moment she was up and through the crowd again. I missed her by my side, already. I watch her as she weaves through the crowd, however she doesn't once sit in someone else's lap...

_Baby, I'm a sociopath. __Sweet serial the war path.'Cause I love you just a little too much. __I love you just , a little too much._

_You can see me drinking cherry coke, Sweet serial killer. _

_I left a love note, said you know I love the thrill of the rush, know I love, the thirll of the rush_  
_You send me right to heaven, __Sweet serial killer,__I guess I'll see him over._

_Do it for the thrill of the rush, love you just a little too much, much._  
_You send me right to heaven,Sweet serial killer, I guess I'll see him over. I love you just a little too much,love you just a little too much, much._

Her voice seemed to reach highest I didn't even know were voice was so heavenly... She could sing, that was for sure. Listening to the lyrics of the song, she was tease. A trait I enjoyed in my women. Once she made it back to the stage, she began to dance a little more to the music. Giving me a full view of her curves...

_My black fire's burning bright, Maybe I'll go out tonight._

_We can paint the town in blue._

She comes down the stairs agin toward the crowd. Swiftly moving, gaining more hoots and hollers

_I'm so hot, I ignight._

_Dancing in the dark and I shine like a light, I'm luring you._

She came back to my brother and I but came directly to me. Leaned into my face, giving me a chance to see she was flawless up close. She leaned into my ear and whispered while still singing..

_Sneak up on you, really quiet,Whisper "Am I what your heart desires?"._

She pulled away from my ear yet leaned close into my face, looking me directly in my eyes. Singing to me, it felt like we were the only important people in the room. Me and her...Me and her...BC. Are you what my heart desires? Yes. I shivered as I felt her body heat. No woman has made me shiver before.

_I could be your, Ingenue._

_Keep you safe, and inspired. _

_Baby, let your fantasies unwind you can do what you, Want to do, ooh, ooh._

She winked at me before finishing her rounds, to lead back to the stage. She had the attention of every man in the club, even some women. She was more than captivating and gorgeous. I cant describe it, I hate down I have a lost for words..

_Baby, I'm a sociopath. Sweet serial the warpath,' cause I love you, just a little too much._  
_I love you just, a little too much._

_You can see me, drinking cherry coke, Sweet serial killer. I__ left a love note, said you know I love the thrill of the rush._  
_You know I love, the thirll of the rush._  
_You send me right to heaven. Sweet serial killer. I guess I'll see him over._

_ Do it for the thrill of the rush, love you just a little too much, much._  
_You send me right to heaven. Sweet serial killer. I guess I'll see him over. I love you just a little too much, love you just a little too much, much._

Once she made it back on the stage, a row of girls began to dance behind her. They were nice looking girls but none of them compared to her beauty. They were doing a nice routint in sync with the sythum of the song, but she overpowered them all. She was dominate...I like that.

_Just have fun._

_Wanna play you like a game boy. _

_Don't want one. What's the thrill of the same toy? La la, la la la, la la,La la lie down, down._  
_Just have fun. _

_W__anna play you like a game boy._

_Don't want one. What's the thrill of the same toy? La la, la la la, la la,La la lie down, down, down._  
_Ugh._

The began to dance around her and the music became a bit louder. Giving her a slight chance to catch her breath.. Then she finally ended with the chorus, some women who were working were slightly singing along..

_You can see me, drinking cherry coke._

_ Sweet serial killer.I left a love note, said you know I love, the thrill of the rush._  
_You know I love,the thirll of the rush._  
_You send me right to heaven. Sweet serial killer._

_I guess I'll see him over. Do it for the thrill of the rush, love you just a little too much, much._  
_You send me right to heaven. Sweet serial killer. _

_I guess I'll see him over.I love you just a little too much, love you just a little too much, much._

She ended everything with the dancers around her on the stage. She was standing in a glorious stance. Her chin held high with confidenct yet she looked sexy doing it. She turned her head towards me before giving me a wink before I could react the curtains closed. That's when I was snapped back into reality. Men everywhere we throwing roses on the now closed stage. Hoot and hollers, whistling and all kinds of noises coming from everyone, even my brothers. She obviously got everyones attention, yet it seemed all her attention was on me...Or that just how I saw it... "That was amazing" Boomer was still smiling.

"Probably once of the best performanes I've seen. What's her name again?"

"BC, that's what the call her atleast. But I would love to know more.." I quickly got up and went towards the owner of the club to see if I could get a chance to meet her.

"Hey Ace, how are ya?" He turned towards me with that huge drunken smile he always wore.

"Good buddy, good. Was that a show or what?"

"It sure was, but you know I was wondering if you could help me court Ms. BC" His smile soon turned into a grin.

"Ehh, I don't think I can help you with that buddy. She has more to offer men in a glance then some women do in a lifetime. It's sad but true. See Ms. BC is a special type of woman. She's a triplet, you know how rare those are. But she's the toughest one of the three, also the most protective. It's like a forcefield around them and it only blocks men. If I didn't know any better, i would say BC keeps her sisters and her in the virgin protection program"

"I like a good challenge'

"And a challenge she is. Since we're such good friends and you owe me a favor, I'll see what i can do." He gets up from his stool and motions for me to follow him, which I obey. I find myself walking backstage to see her sitting on a stool, looking into the mirror... Looks like she was taking off her jewlery. "Excuse me, BC I have so-" She didn't turn from her position yet she spoke.

"Ace, I told you. No fans." Her voice sounded more heavenly when she wasn't singing...

"Well, you can make an exception." She turns around and gves him such a glare, that I began to slightly shake. I cleared my throat to keep him from dying under her glare. I held my hand out and gave her a optimistic smile.

"I'm Butch Jojo. Nice to meet you, Ma'am" She looked at my hand without expression, then back into my eyes.

"I know who you are, charmed I'm sure." I put my rejected hand down and looked towards Ace for help, he only gave me a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Well since you know me so well, let's just skip the introductions."

"Exactly, let's skip the introductions. I'm not interested" She turned back to the mirror and continued what she was doing.

"Well, I think you should reconsider that."

"Why would I do that? I know about you and your reputation. Im not the girl you can add on your list of conquests."

"Who says that's what i wanted?"

"Isn't that what all men want?" I was taken back at the question.

"Who has hurt you that much, to where you cant even talk to a guy?" She looked at me with the same death glare, she gave Ace.

"What woman would give you the time of day?" She looked like she was ready to pounce on me, luckily Ace saved me.

"Tomorrow, I'll respect your order about no fans. Thank you for your time. Ms. BC" She calmed herself and turned back to the mirror. Ace grabbed my shoulder and lead me back into the club. "I told you she was a tough one. Thankfully her sister aren't that tough"

"I don't want her sister, I want her." Ace looked at me, like I was speaking another language." She's not just tough, she's cold as ice. She'll warm up to me, they always warm up to me...Thanks for the help, buddy"

"No sure, I helped but your welcome anyways..." Ace walked back to the bar and I walked back to the tables to see my brothers being entetained by women. I didn't want a showgirl tonight, my mind was on BC... I want her...


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, work wasn't work today. My mind was too preoccupied by BC. My day flashed by quickly and nothing important stuck out to me as I sat in the club thinking over my day. I was waiting for the show. Hoping to see her again.. Girls keeps stopping by asking me for a dance, but i denied every request. I only waned to see BC. I couldn't believe this one girl was consuming who I was and we weren't even on a first name basis. yet there was something about her smile, her voice, her eyes...

"So I'm guessing you came for round two?" I was pulled away from my thoughts to see Ace, in front of me. I honestly wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Is she here?" He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"No, but her sister is" My face fell. "I know you're disappointed, but you won't be. She's just as gorgeous as BC. Equally gorgeous, honestly."

"I doubt it, but I'll stay". He nodded and walked off. As Ace walked off, Brick walked in and too a seat next to me.

"I knew I would find you here"

"Yeah, the point of me coming here was to get away. I think you missed that"

"Yeah, I think you missed the importance of work"

"BRICK! This is not the place to nag and get on my nerves. I'm here for an important reason and that's not going to plan. You showing up with this attitude isn't making things better. If fact your making it worst, so if you don't mind-" I was interrupted my Brick staring straight ahead at the stage. Not paying attention to me.

"If you don't mind, can you be quiet so I can watch the show?" I scowled then noticed the nights we dimmed and all was quiet. Anticipation hung in the thick and foggy air.

"Gentlemen and Ladies please welcome out very special guest, Blossom!" Cheers of all kinds ran through the crowd while my brother and I gave a simple clap. Obviously this crowd knew who she was, I sat there waiting to be impressed. The spotlight directed my eyes to the middle of the stage where a red-head beauty stood. She wore a tight-fitting sparkly pale pink dress. Her hair was pin straight and went a little below her wide hips. The dress greatly complimented her curves, I'm sure she excites me when she steps into the room. The lift her head and that's when I noticed it. Her face told the story of her life. The music started to play and she quickly swept all her hair over her right shoulder. She made direct eye contact with someone in the crowd as if she was singing directly to him. I followed her soft rose petal pink eyes to Brick! Boy he should be enjoying the show...

_You said I was the most exotic flower._

_Holding me tight in our final hour._

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, boy._

_I don't know what you do._

_It's unbelievable._

_And I don't know how you get over, get over._

_Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you.._

She grasp hold on the mic bringing it closer to her soft full lips. As the mic moved closer, her hips began to slowly sway and eye connection with Brick became more intense. I looked over to my eldest brother, he was most definitely enjoying the show. Her words were perfect to describe him. It seemed like they were having a conversation with only their eyes, it was romantic. Then it all changed, the emotion in her eyes changed...

_One for the money._

_Two for the show._

_I love you honey._

_I'm ready, I'm ready to go._

_How did you get that way?_

_I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant._

_You look like a million dollar man_

_So why is my heart broke?_

I hung my head low as I realized what she was saying. She's been hurt and she's looking at Brick because he reminds her of who hurt her. I put it all together in my head but Brick was sill too hypnotized by her beauty. I'll admit she was stunning, but she was also damaged. I don't know if I could handle a damaged woman..

_You've got the world._

_But baby, at what price?_

_Something so strange, hard to define._

_It isn't that hard boy._

_To like you or love you._

_I'd follow you down, down, down._

_You're unbelievable._

_If you're going crazy._

_Just grab me and take me._

_I'd follow you down, down, down._

_Anywhere, anywhere._

Brick was smirking at her, and Blossom with slightly smiling back against her words. There was obviously a connection between them...I could see them together. Her hips began to sway a little deeper, hypnotizing him further in..

_One for the money._

_Two for the show._

_I love you honey._

_I'm ready, I'm ready to go._

_How did you get that way?_

_I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant_

_You look like a million dollar man_

_So why is my heart broke?_

As she finished her last verse, I saw desperation, loneliness and isolation in her eyes. She's like a broken-hearted little girl and I want nothing but to help her. She the music seized the spotlight shut off and then got dark. Cheers, hoots, hollers were heard from all over. A few came from me but I was mainly clapping. Brick gave her a standing ovation which she clearly deserved. She was a wonderful singer and her beauty was the best things around. Yet she didn't compare to BC. The regular dim lights cam on and the regular festivities continued. Women with skimpy outfits came out to entertain the men yet I saw Ace coming this way.

"Ace! Where do you find these women?'

"Townsville natives. Nice to know you enjoyed the show. She's a beauty with a voice and she has brains!" Ace gave us a sly smirk. "Anyways, there's a reason I came her. Brick, Blossom actually requested your presence" Brick looked shocked at her request.

"Well of course I'm coming along"

"Butch, I don't need back-up"

"yeah, but I need Blossom to get to BC"

"BC is here..." I turned to Ace with a frown plastered my face.

"Why didn't you say anything before! Lead the way, good man" Brick and I followed Ace through the crowd backstage. I saw her before I got to her, she was stunning. She wore a simple sheer emerald dress yet she looked like she was wearing so much more. Her hair was wavy at her shoulders and she looked so carefree. Her beauty was carefree and lazy and I loved it. She didn't even try to be beautiful, yet she was. She saw me approach and her face quickly fell when she saw me approach.

"So you stalking me now? This is a clear example of how chivalry has died"

"I'm not stalking you. I admire you"

"Can you admire someone else"

"I would, but no one compares to you" I stepped closer to her. I saw her smile at my compliment, so I knew I was getting to her.

"I guess you don't respect personal space either"

"All you have to do is ask" I gave her a irresistable cocky smile that usual makes the women swoon. She didn't say anything and her smile didn't falter. She just watched me as I stepped a little closer. "So I was wondering.."

"I was wondering when you were gonna back up and respect me personal space"

"Is that how you ask?"

"I don't need to ask, I'm telling you" I back up half a step.

"A woman who knows what she wants, I like it..." She rolled her eyes and crosses her hands over her chest, showing even more cleavage.

"What do you want?"

"I would love to get to know you" She was about o respond when Blossom came up to us.

"Of course, BC wouldn't mind going on a double date with your brother." She was sending pleading eyes to BC.

"I have two brothers" Brick was not helping time for my interference.

"But of course he's referring to me" I gave Brick the eye, hoping he would go along with us.

"well since you have another brother, let's make this a triple thing. I'm sure Bubbles would love to join us" Blossom was still give BC a pleading eye. She just rolled her eyes.

"I guess..." Blossom let out a small squeak as if she was a little girl. She grabbed BC and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Ugh, you're so clingy." Once Blossom released her she looked up at me. "Don't enjoy this"

"No promises." I smirked and she stalked away.

"She's happy on he inside, I think She's just so unpredictable. Anyways, see you tomorrow" I nodded my head towards her while Brick took hold of her slender, delicate hand and brought it to his lips. Her cheeks became a raspberry red and she tried to hide her blush. I felt that this was my moment to walk off. Hopefully I will be able to make BC blush like that. One day...

* * *

**Thank you all who reviewed I'm sorry for taking forever and a year but I'm back and focused :)**

**Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

My brothers and I lived in the same housing area, so privacy wouldn't be an issue tonight. I was getting ready for our triple date tonight, thinking about stepping away from the usual and going without the jacket. Just a shirt and vest, that's all I really need. I'm not gonna have on clothes all night, if you catch what I'm throwing. I grabbed my special imported cologne off the corner and spritz some over my well toned body. Honestly, I am good-looking and I know it. Now I'm not that self-centered hot guy at least I try not to be... I grabbed my Scotch off the table as I heard someone at my door. I opened it to see Brick, wearing his signature grey and red suit and silver Rolex. Looking professional if I must say. "Are you ready? We have three beautiful women waiting for us. Finish getting pretty so we can leave" I made mocking faces at him before getting serious.

"Hee Hee Haw, you're so funny." I quickly became serious, "I'm ready"

* * *

Of course women have to be fashionably late, it's in their DNA. However, when it comes to my food I don't play hookey. We haven't ordered dinner but we ordered a few appetizers. Stuffed mushrooms, spanish flatbread and their signature bread. My mouth was watering just off that. Hopefully dinner will be better. My thoughts about food seized when I saw something emerald glimmer in my peripheral. I quickly looked over to see my ebony haired beauty, she held a bored expression. How I longed to see her smile. My brothers and I were quick to stand, and help the girls sit. I pulled out Buttercup's seat, which she quickly grabbed as her own. "I can pull out my own seat thank you" She gave me a fake smile and sat on her own.

'Just giving you a handsome example of chivalry" I sat in my own sat and listen to her sister give my brothers thank you's with blushes. "Why can't you be like that?"

"Well you will quickly learn I'm nothing like my sisters. Nothing."

"You're sisters so there must be something similar there" She leaned closer to me and whispered.

"Sometimes I feel like I was adopted, yet neither of our parents are alive to prove it" I raised my eyebrow at us getting to know about each other...

"I'm sorry." It must be hard for someone to not know where they come from.

"Don't be. I'm not" We sat in silence while the others conversated among themselves. I looked over to noticed Blossom's and Buttercup's other sister.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself to the lovely woman next to you Blossom, I'm Butch" I gave my seductive smile to the flawless blond. She had these soft baby blue eyes that would make any guy fall head first into the pit of 'love'. She seemed to be wearing a sleeveless long fitted mermaid dress. It was a sparkly midnight blue dress that complimented her in every way possible. I couldn't see her whole figure, but what I saw wasn't bad at all. I would say she's a...34 D. Maybe Double D. Her soft angelic voice is what pulled me from my thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Butch, I'm Bubbles." She giggles at the end when she noticed I was admiring her. She was adorable and innocent, or at least that's how it seems... the waiter came back with drinks and our appetizers, and took the girls' orders. Blossom and Bubbles looked gorgeous, however all my attention seemed tobe on Buttercup. Did I mention she looked gorgeous? I watched as her dull emerald eyes nonchalantly looked around the high-class restaurant.

"Your performance the other night was one of the best I've seen"

"They don't call us the best for nothing" I had to bring her down to size.

"Who said you were the best?" She looked at me with astonishment.

"Who said you were the best looking out of your brothers?"

"Most of the women in this town." She looked be directly in my eyes, as if she was searching for something. I slightly smirked.

"And that is why I don't like you. You're an arrogant asshole that thinks a girl will drop her panties at the snap of his fingers."

"So your mad at me because woman allow me to sleep with them. Shouldm't it be their fault for having loose morals?"

"I'm sure you paid them off"

"That would make them prostitutes and I don't pay for sex. Why pay when you can get it for free." I leaned back in my chair as she watched me with disgust.

"That's why I don't fancy you. You have that type of mentality. Your so dense" She took her napkin out of her lap, and slapped it onto the table. "I don't think this date thing is gonna work out" She quickly got up. I followed and grabbed her wrist. She turned back to look at me, daggers in her eyes.

"Stop. Just, let me prove myself to be the guy I say I am"

"Why bother?"

"You don't want me to be the one that got away do you?" i gave her a playful smile, hoping it would work. Before she could say anything, Blossom came up with sad eyes.

"can you not do this now?! Come back to dinner, and remember our conversation from earlier." Buttercup looked at her sister with a deep scowl.

'No thank you, Butch and I were about to leave."

"In the middle of dinner?!"

"Yep, I'll be home in a reasonable time. C'mon Butch" She grabbed my hand and out the door we went. I looked at her for an explanation, but got noting in return. I opened my car door for her and she slipped in without any emotion. I got in on my side and we drove off into the dark streets of the night, in silence.

* * *

She seemed to be in deep thoughts, as she didn't notice where I was taking her. "We're here" I parked the car and got out before she could object to anything. I opened her door and helped her out. She looked at into the distance and felt the cool breeze.

"The beach? Really? In this kind of attire?"

"It's not like we're gonna get in the water" I pulled her along into the sand. We plopped down on the slightly warmed sand. Once she was down she pulled away from me and held her knees close to her chest, watching the suns set. "So what's with you and Blossom?"

"She thinks she can control everything I do! I understand she became the mother figure but she's not. No matter how hard she tries, she's not. She thinks so highly of herself as if she doesn't make mistakes! We all have flaws, some hide them better than others and some don't hide them at all"

"Typical sibling rivalries'

"You go through the same things with your brothers?"

'Yeah, being the hot on has a certain price.." She rolled her eyes and started to relax a little "I'm kidding. Being guys, there's too much testosterone. Why do you think I consume myself with women?"

"Because you're a narcissistic pig that has no morals" I looked towards her, admiring her heated emerald eyes.

"I'm not really like that. Wanna know a secret?"

"No"

"I'm a virgin. Pure as a white rose" I watched her jaw drop in astonishment.

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe it. If you were to lend me you body now, I wouldn't know where to put what or how to do it" She looked at me with curiosity.

"So why do you withhold such a womanizing reputation?" I sighed in response, preparing to answer.

"I'm this town and in my line of work, you must have some type of reputation. Having a negative one gets you more respect. A rumor turned into something more and next thing I knew, I was something every woman wanted. Who would deny that?" She shook her graceful head.

"Men."

"Women! Who would lie and say they slept with me. Me of all people"

"So the Butch Jojo perceived in society is not the same man sitting before me now?"

"I'll let you be the judge out that" I gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back briefly before quickly looking away.

"That's the first time you genuinely smiled at me. Usually your face is plastered with that silly facial expression you call a smirk." I chuckled.

"Are you insulting me?"

'Is is noticable?" I playfully pushed her to the side in response, making her laugh. The sound of an angel's voice filled my ears and I watched her with joy spread across her face. Her happiness brought joy to me. I had a feeling she had her walls up, but I didn't mind breaking them down.

* * *

Buttercup and I were now walking along with shore, side by side. She was telling me about her childhood, hoping from age to age. Just giving me the just of everything. Nothing intimate... "Singing for me is a was to release everything. My sisters, I'm sure, have other reasons. But for me? It's escape from the past.."

"Your voice is beautiful honestly"

"Yeah, I'm sure you were focused on my voice..." She slightly smirked, looking at him for a response.

"At first, no. But once you started singing, your body was no longer a distraction. Your performance was genius, mesmerizing if I must say. How do you captivate a crowd like that?" She playfully pushed me in an attempt for me to not see her blushing.

"stop being a kiss up"

"I honestly want to know" She looked at me seriously.

"It's a girl thing. Women are born with the power to captivate the attention of the whole room, if they know how to use it wisely."

"Well If I must say you know how to use it very well.." She blushed again, while attempting to hide her face. I turned and stepped closer to her, removing her hand from her face. "Don't cover such beauty" She looking into my eyes, in astonishment. I held her arm for a second before she fiercely pulled it away and continued walking. "Something wrong?"

"I think I want to go home."

"Or we could-"

"Mr. JoJo, thank you for the lovely evening. Please be a gentlemen and take me home." I watched as everything about her suddenly changed. She went from goofy and playful to serious and formal... Something's wrong. I did as she wished anyways.

Our drive was long and silent. The worst combination. She was breathing slightly and things were awkward between us... I pulled over, in hopes of squashing whatever she was going through. "Jojo, what are you doing?"

"Is it something I did? Why are you acting like this?" She looks into my eyes before she sighed and lowered her head. Her long ebony locks fell, framing her face.

"If you're not gonna take me home, then I'll get there myself." She tried to get out but i locked the doors.

"Communicate with me"

"Take me home" Her head was still lowered, her hair covering her facial features. Her voice sounded distant.

"Buttercup, talk to me!" Slight anger flared through me. She slowly lifted her face... Something different in her eyes. She seemed ..altered. Lost in something, something that didn't have anything to do with this situation now.

"I tried to talk to you. I TRIED. YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH THE MUTTS ON THE STREET. I wasn't gonna raise him myself, so I did what was best for me. For him." I looked at her as she vented towards me. Obviously she was lost in something else...

"Buttercup." She blinked a few times before looking at me clearly again. Fright in her eyes as they widened in realization..

"Please take me home". She sounded so scared and sad, I didn't ask any questions..

* * *

As I drove away from Buttercup's hotel, our whole date flashed through my head. I saw so many different sides of her today, I didn't know what was real, but I knew that I was more interested than before. Obviously she's been hurt and damaged. I want to be the one to put her back together and make her new. I want to be the one she can call her own. Hopefully she will let me in. Hopefully I can handle this ride.. Hopefully she can handle me... As I drove down the silent streets of Townsville, the image of those glimmering emerald eyes, from that girl were now forever imprinted into my head.

* * *

**I'm getting closer and closer to the good stuff. Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you enjoyed !**


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Boomer race back and forth, getting ready for his date while I sat back on his plush blue couch drinking Scotch. A man's drink, not as strong as I wanted right now but it would do. Boomer managed to obtain yet another date with Bubbles, if I'm correct Blossom will be singing tonight but not at Ace's spot. Something more classy. I'm sure Brick will be there with her, since he's never home. Or at work. I seem to be the only one working, that's a problem. I'm the muscle not the brains, but that's a later discussion. "Butch do you see my Rolex?" He was panicking, looking in ridiculous places.

"It's on your wrist" He looked down for confirmation and gave me a weak smile. I sighed. "I think I should drive you there, because obviously you are out of it."

"That's a reason OR you want to see her sister, what's her name? Butterstick?" He smirked, knowing he said her name wrong. Knowing that I would get all hot and bothered.

"It's Buttercup and you are correct, I'm using this as an excuse. She refuses to see me, or have any interaction."

"What did you do?"

"Talk to her like a normal person. Obviously that was the wrong approach" I took a long sip of my drink, remembering our conversation at the beach.

"From what Bubbles has told me, the girls have had a rough upbringing. Life wasn't always glamorous and flashy, and they all were effected yet Buttercup got hit the hardest. She got into some stuff she couldn't get out of"

"Like us?"

"Worst than us. Bubbles wouldn't tell me exactly, but its something serious. Maybe you should give her time and space. She will come around eventually"

"I don't know Boom. Something in me is telling me that your theory will not work. She's not your average girl, so I'm going to have to work twice as hard. I'll get there, and make her mine. Before you know it, you will be driving me to her house." We gently laughed at my small joke. I placed my now empty cup on his coffee table, "You ready?"

* * *

I parked the car and looked at Boomer. "You take the car and I'll stay here" He looked at me in astonishment.

"Are you mental?"

"Yes." He seemed to want to argue but gave up. We both got out the car and went up to their room. Bubbles opened the door and wasn't surprised to see me.

"Boomer!" You could see the happiness and sweet innocence in her eyes, she closed the space between them for a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. For a moment they just stared into each others eyes, I didn't want to interrupt but I was on a mission.

"Bubbles, is Buttercup here?" She shook her head.

"She went with Blossom to her showcase, I think she's performing. I'm sorry."

I gave her a small smile, "It's not your fault. You two go out and have fun." I turned to Boomer, "Change of plans, I need a cab!" With that I rushed down to the elevator to get to my love...

* * *

I walked into Crystal's, it was a high-class restaurant that those wanna-be fancy people went to. New to this town, I wonder how long it would last. The greeter seemed to glow as I walked through the door. The waiting list was long but somehow i got a seat. I was right next to the stage, and I noticed a drink placed on this table. Maybe it's Brick's... "Would you like to order a drink, Mr. Jojo?" The waitress battered her long eyelashes at me.

"Scotch on the rocks will be fine, if you can answer, is my brother here?"

"Yes, he's backstage. Would you like to accompany him?" I nodded and followed her. Once we made it she nodded and went back to her duties. Brick and Blossom were in a deep conversation. He was holding her close, their lips barely touching. I felt like I was intruding but Buttercup was nowhere to be found. I made a coughing sound, yet they seemed unphased. I tried again but Buttercup came into view out of nowhere.

"Just like a jealous guy, break up a happy moment all because you're not" She crossed her arms over her chest giving me a better view of her cleavage in her mint green button up blouse.

"I'm more than happy now that I found you" She rolled her eyes. She thought I was kidding, it was time for her to know how serious I am about things.

"Do you use that on every girl?"

"No just the brunettes with electric green eyes, a birthmark on their collar-bone and a heavenly voice" I smirked while she looked at me in slight surprise.

"So you are stalking me?"

"Well you did return to MY town, I have to know who comes in and who goes out" I stepped closer to her, without her taking effect.

"Well just so you know, my sisters and I will be leaving soon. We took a miniature break but it's time to get back in the studio" She didn't look happy about that.

"Why not stay here and start your life"

"What do you mean?'

"A family, kids, husband. Everything. Don't your parents live here?" She looked away, so I knew I was reaching a touchy subject. She looked around to see that Brick and Blossom were gone. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"You want to get out of here?" She looked at me as if she was about to go against it and head out to watch the performance.

"Sure"

* * *

Buttercup and I left Crystal's and decided to walk in the streets of Townsville. "Let me just say that, if I offended you or hurt you in any way last time that I-" She cut me off

"Maybe you can be chivalrous. In all honesty, there's no need for an apology. I should be the one apologizing. I ruined a good night. It was night just walking and talking with such beautiful scenery" She looked up at the darkening sky. "Maybe that's what it was. I got lost into everything. My past, present and of course you"

"Me? You think about me?" I gasped drastically.

"To some extent. There's something about you Butch Jojo. Something in me sees good in you but then there's something that's telling me you're bad news"

"How could a handsome face like this be bad news? I'm a genuine, chivalrous bachelor. Family oriented guy that tries to do the right thing"

"What are you doing selling yourself at an auction?"

"Yeah, How much would you pay for me?"

"$10, and not a penny more!" She laughed. I did it. I officially made Buttercup laugh. Boy was it glorious and melodic. Once she calmed down, we walked in silence until a park came into view. I grabbed her hand and led the way. We sat on a nearby bench and I looked at her flawless face. "Is there something on my face?" I slightly chuckled at her absent insecurity.

"Nothing. You're as flawless as a white canvas." I noticed her slightly blushed.

"You say such sweet things yet my mind can't help but wonder if there is truth behind such words?" Her eyes yearned for love and attention yet something was holding her back..

"There's nothing but complete honesty, that's all I offer. Can you not see an honest genuine man in front of you?"

"I don't see men anymore. Your heart can only make so much. Once it's had enough, your mind is all you have left" She looked down, away from my eyes. i cupped her cheek, making her look at me.

"The heart is a special organ, even when you think it's not beating it is. It just takes a special person to get it running again." I saw her lip slightly quiver.

"I'm not ready for love. I don't even know what love is. I hear it and see it in pictures on the big screen but what really is love? I thought I had it, but that was all a façade" Her face turned from sad and hurt to anger.

"Lots of people love you. Your mom. Your dad" She laughed when I mentioned her father.

" I was the vain of his existence. Nothing i did pleased him. My father was the one th-" She stopped herself and looked away, breaking away from my grasp.

"Your father may have hurt you but it made you a stronger person, something no one can ever take away from you." She turned back to look at me, her face wet from tears.

"Am I really strong or am I just good at hiding pain?"

"I may not know but let me take some of that pain away." I took hold of her small, soft and delicate hands. "Let me love you, Buttercup. There's an undeniable attraction between us. You feel it, I feel it. Others around us feel it. There's something about you that gravitates me towards you. I want to know what it is, let me love you" I was being so genuine and truthful. I finally thinks she understands...

"Butch, I've had some issues."

"Nothing we can't work on together." She was shaking her head yet making me wrap my arms around her at the same time. I took her in my arms as we sat on that bench. My sun began to fall before us, yet the air was still crisp. I held Buttercup closer as I began to realize that something was to change for me this July...Something about this girl...


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup and I have been...dating? I guess you could call it that. It was nothing but small walks in the park and walks on the beach. Yet the conversation was so intimate. She was telling me everything, venting to me. Confiding to me about her life. She had so many secrets, seen so many things. Though she never said anything about my null response, I think she knows I'm holding back on releasing my past. Buttercup and her sisters were abused by their father and their mother was heavily influenced by drugs. Through association, the sisters fell into that world. Secretly does she know I run that world. The world of prostitution, drugs, alcohol. I control it all. It was how I made my living, not the morally right way but morals only got you so far. Anyways, Blossom was the first to get herself together. She embraced her love for music and was about to get a deal which she quickly tried to grab Buttercup and Bubbles in. Bubbles was able to get out of being an escort and only the right path but not Buttercup. She was stuck. She fell in love with her pimp, Mitch. Their relationship had to be a secret, she didn't seem to mind because she knew he was hers. Months past and Buttercup discovered that she was pregnant. She told her sisters with haste but they only had one solution in mind; abortion. Killing a person with unknown potential is something that Buttercup just doesn't have the balls to do and she has the balls to do alot. She told me Mitch and he nearly beat her to death, the experience triggered something in Buttercup and he nearly killed the man... After she told him, that was the last she saw of him. Four month later, on September 26 she gave birth to a lovely baby boy that she named Blake. She described him to be so handsome even as a baby. He had such shining hazel eyes and skin so smooth. She cried as she held him for a few minutes, realizing what she had to do. The nurse came in to take Blake while Buttercup signed away her rights, that was the last she saw Blake. Off to an orphanage he went. She couldn't give him the proper life, which I completely understood. After months of depression, Buttercup finally joined her sisters in the entertainment business. Giving it her all with the hopes of letting go of the past, yet striving for a better future. I remember when she told me that story, we were lying on the warm beach sand and I held her in my arms. She was crying, brawling her eyes out and all I could do was listen and assure her everything was going to be fine. Boy, how I remember that night. She was so emotionally broken she couldn't go back to her hotel room so she came home with me. I ran her a nice bubble bath in a dim candle lit room. She loved it, I gave her one of my shirts to wear and e cuddle that night. To have her lying so close to me felt...right and natural. As if this was meant to be. This is how things were suppose to be, I knew it.

After an effortless day of work, I rushed to this restaurant that Buttercup told me she wanted me to go to. I guess she was performing and it was something special. Whenever she performs, I'm just so hypnotized by her voice then there's her beauty... She had me in the palm of her hand and I doubt she knew it. As I sat at my special reserved seat, near the front, I noticed some of my clients near-by. I didn't bother to properly acknowledge them, but we had this understanding. They saw me and i saw them. Let things be at peace. I took my seat and looked at the stage. The curtains were closed but I knew my golden girl was behind them, preparing for another great show. The lights slightly begin to dim and I noticed someone come up on the stage, before I could comprehend what they were saying, I heard someone screech my name. I turned around to see a familiar red-head. Once I recognized who she was, I rolled my eyes and turned around completely ignoring her. She didn't get the message and came up to my table. "Fancy seeing you here"

"What do I owe this tragedy, Princess?"

"Just wanted to catch up with an old friend, is all" She smirked, trying to be seductive but it wasn't working. Don't get me wrong, Princess was sexy. She had nice breasts, pleasing bottom and nice facial features. Not to mention she was rich but there was one thing wrong. She wasn't Buttercup. She was more like that first slice of bread, everyone touches it but no one honestly wants it.

"After the show perhaps?" I was hoping she would understand my message, as if fate was on my side. The crowd clapped meaning the show was about to begin, Princess smiled at me before walking away. I took notice to her short gold sequined cocktail dress, but my eyes moved back to the stage. That's when I saw her. She looked flawless as always. She was leaning against a piano, waiting for everyone to settle before she began. I took notice of her before she began. Her hair was curled at the ends, and her dress was a silky sea green color that hugged her curves in all the right places. The dress hung on her shoulders and seemed to barely hang unto her cleavage. She was looking for something in the crowd as she signaled for the player to begin. He began to play a slow and steady melody and the instruments in the back engaged in the melody.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trus__t_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

She found me the crowd and it felt as if she was signing to me. I could tell she was releasing more of herself, shaking off the dead weight of her past..

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

She gripped the microphone tighter than I realized was holding something back, not wanting to get too emotional. I knew this song was for me. I leaned back and listened to the words while watching my Golden Girl. She looked away as if announcing to everyone.

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

She looked down at me.

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

She looked back to me as she said softly...

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

She smiled as she began to slightly sway to the beat, slowly hypnotizing the crowd.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

Buttercup was basically telling her story in the song. The crowd was loving it yet little did they know..

_Sweet love, so pure_

She was talking about us, I knew it. She liked me more and instead of telling me she was singing it to me. Her voice held so much emotion and power, she wanted to just break loose but she hand to hold the melody.

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to.._

She let loose...

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

She was telling me... Looking directly at me and telling me... What she really thought. Without the games and the gimmicks, Buttercup cared for me. Alot.

_Do I risk it all?_

_ Come this far just to fall?_

_ Fall_

She let out a long song cry that earned an applause from the crowd yet I noticed slight tears in her eyes. She wasn't naturally an emotional person but there as just something about this moment... With everything in her, Buttercup pushed through the last verse without crying

_I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

It seemed like she was battling with herself to say it..

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm boun_d _to you_

She ended on a soft note, gripping the microphone head with one hand and pointing at me with the other. The crowd erupted in applause yet in that song, it felt like only her and I. She was singing to me and I was letting it all in. Listening to the true essence of that girl. Listening to what she couldn't tell me. I understood completely... I watched her descend backstage as people continued to throw roses onstage. I got up from the table to head backstage to see Buttercup at the entrance waiting for me. I just stood there looking into her shining emerald eyes that were laced with tears that seemed to be falling. No wonder she left the stage so quickly... She just stared their looking at me, emotionless yet tears seemed to be falling down her face. I slowly stepped closer to her, she looked up at me, waiting for me to make the next move. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. Truly, purely hugged her. I heard her release a small sob, I slightly pulled away from her so I could look at her. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're ruining your pretty makeup" She slightly smiled. "I was listening to the song and I understand Buttercup. Listen to me when I say, I will never hurt you in any way shape or form. I'm here for you whenever you need me. I will be you friend, companion, lover or if you just need a cuddle-buddy. I'll be there for then too" I made her laugh at the last one. Oh her laugh was second best to her voice. She was an angel all around and I couldn't lose her.

"I don't want you to be my lover, friend, companion and or cuddle-buddy. I don't want all of those titles, I want them all wrapped up in one" I grinned at the idea I knew she had.

'"What title would that be?"

"I want to be your girl. Your girlfriend." I was beaming.

"Well let me do this right." I took hold of her hands and kissed both before looking back into her eyes. "Buttercup Janet Utonium, will you be my girlfriend?" Her face beamed with joy as she jumped into my arms. I twirled her around and around before I got dizzy and placed her down. She looked in my eyes then down at my lips. I wrapped him arms around her waist and pulled her close, the smell of her sweet perfume consumed us. I leaned down and planted a sweet and delicate kiss upon her lips which she gladly responded to. She suddenly wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling me closer. We were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Miss Buttercup y- Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you-" Buttercup cut the sweet blonde off by holding up her hand but I noticed that grin never left her face.

"It's fine Bethany, I'll be ready in 5 minutes" The girl names Bethany nodded and left the room, leaving Buttercup and I to ourselves. "5 minutes is a long time" I knew what she was suggesting but this wasn't right. Slow and steady was the way.

"That's true, so you better get started on re-doing your makeup. I'll be right out there in the front row, waiting for you"

"Your place tonight? Maybe catch some pictures?" I played with the thought of watching pictures with this angel on my couch or in my bed. I don't know how I will contain myself but I will. Somehow. I nodded and pecked her on the cheek before going back to my seat. I noticed that the smile on my face didn't falter until I saw Princess. I sat down trying my best to ignore her.

"Well Jojo, if I didn't know any better I would think you two were together" She was prying into territory that was foreign. Before I could set the record straight, she interrupted me. "I sure hope you aren't cause I heard she's one of Mitch's girls. He's back you know." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "what am I saying? Of course you know! Mitch works for you right?" My mind drew a blank yet I KNEW there was something there. I just stared at Princess because I knew something was going on. I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. I firmly grabbed Princess by the elbow into a dark and deserted corner.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I looked at her to see her smirking at me mischievously.

"Spreading the good news is all, that's my job." She stepped closer to me. "I'm guessing it's not good for you? I wonder what Mitch would say when he sees you have his girl"

"She's not his girl. He's works for me"

'Nice to know the rumors are true. You treat everyone like property." She tried to turn away and leave but I firmly pulled her back. "Ow, you're a woman beater too?"

"You listen to me, Princess. I'm not someone to be messed with, we both know. So make things easier for yourself-" She interrupted me...again.

"And do what ? what's in it for me?"

"You're not in the position to make deals" She took me by surprise and grabbed me by my shirt pulling me closer. I cringed under her touch, but watched her with a stern face. I wasn't going to let her know that she could get to me, i was the powerful one in this situation. while I was watching Princess, i heard Buttercup singing. I needed this to be over, but something in me told me to handle business first. Princess stood on her toes to whisper in my ear.

"You're not in the position to not be making deals. Meet at the diner tomorrow at 10, to settle this"

"I work on my OWN terms" I moved away from her.

"Fine. DON'T be there and watch it all crumple." Princess winked and blew me a kiss with her red lips before trying to gracefully walk away. I stepped out of the corner but I didn't go back to my seat. I watched Buttercup from afar, yet I could tell she was searching for me. I need to decide on whether this is a Butch situation or Jojo Industry situation. Either way I knew my new relationship with Buttercup was in jeopardy, but what was I gonna do about it? I got the girl, but what am I willing to do to keep her? Buttercup found me in the crowd and instantly begin to smile. I gave her a small smile in return, trying to hide the fact that I had a conflicting problem on my hands. In our little moment I couldn't help but remember that she was now my girl...

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. The song used is Bound To You by Christina Aguilera**


End file.
